Northern Heartbeat
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: A Legend and her vessel reflect on when they first met...based on I Am Someone I Am No One's Deceitful Wings...R&R please!


Northern Heartbeat  
By Marikunin/GirlWaterShaman  
Dedication: This is dedicated to IAmSomeoneIAmNoOne…man girl, your username is hard to type out…;  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon.  
A/N: You won't get this fic if you haven't read Chapter 26 and onwards of Deceitful Wings…

Suicune's Point of View

I remember when I first saw her. I had gone to some filthy spring and, upon purifying it, lowered my head for a drink. I heard a stick break nearby and looked up. And there she was. The human was still young…but I noticed that she had begun to enter into womanhood. She looked around 13 or 14 human years.

Her small hands were clutching a pouch full of Berries, and I unconsciously licked my lips. The human must've seen that, however, because she began to tremble. Obviously, I didn't want this child to be afraid of me. So I walked over to her. Yes, I know, _not_ a very wise move now that I'm looking back. For all I know, she could've attempted to capture or harm me. But at the time the girl was shaking so hard, I wanted to comfort her.

Then I sensed something from her. A purity of soul that was rare among humans these days. And this human had just enough room in her soul for me. So I went up to her and touched her forehead with my nose. Immediately I was in touch with a little glimmer of light; the girl's very soul. I asked it if I could share the girl's body, and it agreed.

So I merged with the child. It felt…strange. I never had a vessel before, but I was drawn gently into this young woman. The sound of a strong heartbeat was all around me and I seemed to be floating in a white void next to her soul. I began to see the girl's-Merii was her name, actually-memories laid out before me. And there I sat for a long while, just trying to understand this girl.

Her past surprised me deeply. Merii was still innocent and pure, yet the pain she had gone through…needless to say, I don't think that I would be so naïve if I was born into the same situation as her! Then I saw the relationship she had with two of her Pokémon. This shocked me even more. In a way, I'm glad that I chose Merii as my vessel. Her life certainly is interesting! But I digress.

After I bonded with her, Merii nearly went crazy from my several millennia's worth of memories. During this time, I would have to control her body since her mental state was practically broken at the time. Naturally, I had to learn to pass as a human, but it wasn't too hard considering that I've basically seen how they acted for thousands of years. Plus, I had access to Merii's memories, so I learned quickly how to act like her.

Ah, the faces of her Pokémon when they first found that I inhabited their Trainer! _Priceless_, really. Of course, her Swampert and Lucario were the most wary of me, but they eventually warmed up and now we are great friends. Even though there _have _been some awkward moments...like when I'd peek in to see what Merii was doing, and I would hear a loud moan and then be roughly shoved back into the recesses of my vessel's mind. It isn't hard to imagine what was going on then. From these few moments I have learned to ask my vessel whether it was okay to come out.

In short, I really do care about Merii. When she got over her period of temporary insanity, I promised her that I would always protect and care for her. Considering how delicate her mind was at the time, I knew that this was a great comfort for her. She in turn promised me that she would never betray me or turn her back on me. I knew that Merii was telling the truth. Her soul would have told me otherwise if she wasn't. It's been a strange 4 years with her. But I _don't_ regret it. Not one bit.

Merii's Point of View

I remember when I first met Suicune. To be frank, I was scared out of my mind of Legendaries, and here was one right when I ran away from home! Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to try and run for it, since I knew what Suicune was. I mean, she's the freaking _North Wind_. How could I outrun the wind itself? But I also knew it would be suicide for both me and my Pokémon to try and fight her. Only Masters would even think of attempting something like that. And no, I wasn't about to go use a Master Ball on her…as if I even had one.

When she touched me, I felt something deep inside me being exposed. I felt very vulnerable at that moment. A bright blue glow surrounded my entire body like some type of halo. A rushing feeling came over me, and I felt a cool breeze come over my very soul. Her heartbeat and mine seemed to fuse together, and a strong power formed with my heart. Suicune's presence immediately was in the back of my mind, and I felt it. It was like…like when you're sitting alone in a room, but there's someone else in the corner with you. It felt very strange, not to mention unnerving. But in a way…it was comforting. I can't really describe it.

Then I saw all of my memories-even ones that I thought that I'd forgotten-come rushing to the forefront of my mind. It gave me a major headache, to be sure. But that was no comparison to when Suicune's memories came into my mind. Oh my goodness that gave me a migraine like you wouldn't _believe_. But then after the first few decades worth I began to feel something crack.

By the time the memories reached one hundred years worth, I was already slipping. My knees buckled and I fell to the forest floor. The small part of my mind that was not gone yet noticed that Suicune was rapidly taking control of my body. Then…I can't really remember the next few weeks. When I try to recall anything, I usually just get flashes and glimpses into things. The two things I do remember clearly are Suicune telling me not to let go of my reason, and the other was of my Pokémon finding out about her. Now, I don't really know why Suicune saved that memory for me. But I suspect it's because it's so darn _funny_.

When I finally returned to myself after over a month of fighting back the prospect of going crazy, I had seen all of Suicune's existence. All of it, from when she was created by Ho-oh, to an interesting adventure with Celebi and that famous trainer Ash Ketchum, to when she saw me in the forest. I barely had a second to get my bearings though before Jayden and Lucario practically tackled me to the ground though.

They had noticed the subtle change of my eye color and knew that it was me. Of course, they are the two that are closest to me. I knew this and Suicune knew this. In fact, I suspect that she sat with them and told them everything about what was happening to me. It would explain why they looked so worried when I first woke up. I was so tired though…a minute or two after I greeted them, I fell asleep. Yes, fell asleep. In the back of my mind I heard Suicune laughing, but I just ignored it and took a long nap. I needed it.

It's been a crazy 4 years being the vessel of the North Wind. There have been funny moments, awkward moments and moments that were just plain _weird_. But those are all for another time. For now, I'm just content with being friends with her. My life would be a lot less interesting if I wasn't.


End file.
